lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Spear
This page is about normal spears, you might also look for longspears. Spears are weapons that can damage enemies from a distance. There are many different kinds of spears, such as the Galadhrim, Orc, mithril, and bronze spears. Certain mobs can spawn with spears, such as Gondor soldiers, Orcs, or Galadhrim warriors. carrying a Gondorian spear.]] Use Spears are a ranged weapon, and require a pullback time similar to a bow. The strength that the spear is thrown against an enemy depends on the pullback time of that spear. Once thrown, the spear can be retrieved by the person who threw it. Be careful, however -- if you've engaged in PvP, your opponent can throw the spear you threw at him back at you, so always be aware of the possibility of counter-throws. As of , spears can also be used as a melee weapon more effectively, they have a longer reach than that of a sword, three blocks to be exact; However they do less damage than swords. They can even be fired from dispensers, making them good ammo for redstone ballistas. History Prior to , when the spear hit its target it became a floating item which could be grabbed by the mob they hit and thrown back at him/her. In that case, the player wouldn't get the spear back. As of this has been changed, and a spear becomes stuck in the ground after it's thrown, and only a player can retrieve it. Achievements The player can gain the achievement "Speared!" if they successfully kill a foe with a spear from a distance of at least 50m. The player can also gain the achievement "More than meets the eye" if they suffer a blow from Orc spear while wearing Mithril chestplate. NPCs with spears As mentioned before, many of the Mod's NPCs may spawn wielding a spear. When an NPC spawns with a spear, it'll throw the spear at its foe as a one-time used ranged weapon. This can deal significant damage, however, so watch out for spear-wielding foes; they can easily deal over 10 HP of damage to an unarmored opponent. If the spear isn't enough to finish off the enemy, however, they'll switch back to a dagger, with the exception of Gondor tower guards; these foes will not run out of spears, and will use their spear as a melee weapon if they're too close for ranged attacks. The following NPCs can spawn wielding a spear: *Black Uruks *Blue Mountains warriors *Dwarven warriors *Orc warriors of all factions *Dunlending warriors *Gondor soldiers *Gondor tower guards *Lindon warriors *Rivendell warriors *Galadhrim warriors *Wood-elven warriors *Morwaith warriors *Morwaith huntsmen *Near Haradrim warriors *Rhudaur Hillman warriors *Rohirrim warriors *Uruks *Bladorthin warriors *Corsairs of Umbar The following NPCs don't use spears: *All archer units *Civilians *Most item traders *Most unit hiring traders *Dunlendings *Dunlending berserkers *All Half-troll units *Bandits *All Fangorn units *Swan Knights *All Orc bombardiers *Uruk berserkers Crafting and Damage All spears, with the exception of the Morwaith spear, follow the same recipe shape as seen in the picture below. The ingot and varies, however, for each one. Melee damage of spears are same as same type of dagger (i.e. bronze spear = bronze dagger). Speed is 83%, reach (when handheld) is 150%, and drawspeed is 100%. The following list is sorted by increasing attack damage: Damage Calculation The values given in the table are averages; that is, they assume: *That the spear is being thrown as hard as you can, and *That the spear doesn't go through your opponent If the spear actually manages to go through your opponent, it can greatly increase the damage it deals. Trivia The anglo-saxon gar-rune ᚸ (= letter G) means "spear". Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. Sorry, no quote (not included in the Old English rune poem). Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Equipment Category:Throwing Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Polearms